Valentine disaster
by twilightserius
Summary: well who said psychos don't love chocolate this is a good example so enjoy oh beware its YAOI


Disclaimer :I do not own any Yughio characters

Valentine's disaster

Marik walked the streets of Domino growling at anyone dumb enough to get near him. He was mad because he had seen his hikari screwing the pharaoh in their room. His growl intensified as he pulled the chocolate heart out of his pocket. Malik had given it to him earlier and he had wanted to spend the day with his hikari so they could get more.

He let his feet carry him around the city not really caring where he went. He smelled chocolate in the direction in front of him and followed it. He was surprised that it was the Kami turtle game shop. Ignoring the closed sign on the door he picked the lock and walked into the back of the shop and into the living area.

Following his nose he came to the kitchen and saw a shirtless Yugi standing over the stove. He took in the sight of the hikari and noticed the changes. He was taller and broader than he had been before having hit a growth spurt in the summer. He had filled in quiet nicely but still had a slim waist. He had left his hair down causing it to hit his back mid way as he bounced to an unknown beat.

Marik was still starring when Yugi stiffened and turned to face him. He watched violet eyes narrow and then widen as he stood there. To say Yugi was surprise was an understatement. He had been senseing another presence behind him for a minute now and had ignored it thinking it was Yami. He had remembered then that Yami was going to be at Malik's house for the rest of the Valentine weekend and was frustrated that his Yami could have the one he wanted but he couldn't.

It's not like it's his fault that he was in love with an oblivious psycho. He hadn't even told Yami about it but he was in love with Marik because his Yami kept going on and on about Marik doing this and doing that to them and poor Malik. Yugi had begun to just tune him off when he went off like this on either Bakura or Marik. He tensed when he felt eyes on him and turned to find the last person that he would have expected.

Marik was standing there in his doorway starring at him and he was shirtless, just like the deram he had last night. He blushed a light pink on his pale skin. Marik looked his fill when Yugi turned to show a well toned chest and stomache. He didn't know why but he wanted to lick his way up those abs and the scent of chocolat wasn't exactly helping.

Snapping out of it as he heard Yugi talking to him he raised a golden brown and asked "What did yous say Yugi"

Yugi sighed "I said would you like some of the chocolate I'm making?"

Marik grinned as an idea came to him. He walked a little closer to where Yugi stood at the stove." Mmmhmm where's Yami and the old guy?"

Yugi looked away for a second debating if he should voice that he was alone but decided it was okay "Grandpa went to Egypt with Professor Hawkins and Yami left till Monday."

Marik stepped closer and locked away for a second debating if he should voice that he was alone but decided it was okay "Grandpa went to Egypt with Professor Hawkins and Yami left till Monday."

Marik stepped closer and locked Yugi into the counter and placed his hands on both sides of him. Yugi was getting a bit nervous until he felt Marik reach behind him and take the spoon from the cooling chocolate. He relaxed slightly not seeing the look in Marik's eyes as he pulled the spoon around in front of Yugi. He splashe Yugi's bare torso with the creamy milk chocolate and got a gasp from the startled hikari. He looked up into Marik's eyes and his widened as the deep purple eyes locked with his . He didn't move as Marik moved down his body eyes still locked with his.

Marik made sure he didn't break eye contact until his face was level with the chocolat he had wasted. He flicked his eyes up to Yugi's before letting his tounge swirl around in the chocolate. Yugi shivered as he felt the hot tounge on his body resisting the urge to moan. Marik liked what he had tasted so began to clean up the rest. He let his tounge explore Yugi's chest mapping the flavors of chocolate and something spicy.

When he was finished he licked his lips "Yummy can I have more Yugi"

Yugi opened his eyes not realizing they were closed. He took a shaky breath as marik stood once more in front of him. His hands shook as he took the spoon from marik and dipped it into the pot once more. He gave it to Marik and siddled away from him.

Marik smiled like he hadn't just tasted yugi like a piece of candy. He happily ate the rest of the chocolate from the pot as he watched Yugi. He took the spoon from his mouth using his teeth to get all of the sweet syrup. He dipped it again and advanced on Yugi. Offering the spoon to him "wanna lick"

Yugi turned red at what that implied and shook his head. Marik frowned "aww but I wanted Yugi to taste me too."

Yugi was still to hot from his cleaning to registar what the other had said but when he did his face turned a cherry red. Yugi looked at the laughing Marik and felt his body heat up more watching him lick the spoon again and again. Yugi felt something inside him snap as he walked up to Marik took the spoon, dipped it in chocolate and offered it to Marik. Marik didn't know what was going on but he took the spoon in his mouth not letting it go as Yugi gently tugged on the end.

Yugi smirked as he pulledit from Marik's mouth. He watched a trail of chocolate run down the side of his face. He leaned in startling Marik as he trailed his tounge along the chocolate's path. His usualy violet eyes were half lidded in lust. He licked down the side of Marik's tan neck his hot tounge leaving an ivisible trail of it's own. Marik felt the hot little tounge on his flesh and shivered as he felt the heat in his body begin to center on his lower half.

Yugi stepped back a smile on his face as he starred at the stunned Marik. :"well you were right it does taste good"

Marik wasn't expecting yugi to actually do anything but his smile grew as he thought of all the things Yugi's hot little tounge could do. He watched as Yugi backed away and turned to the pot again. He took the pot and set it beside little heart shapped tin food designs. He watched as Yugi poured the yummy chocolate into the designs and then put them into the freezer.

Yugi tilted the pot and dipped his finger in the left over chocolate. Watching Marik watch him he slid his finger into his mouth licking and sucking it clean. Marik's eyes were widder as he watched Yugi use his tounge in ways he wanted on domething bigger and perferibaly on his body. He watched the chocolate disappear into that soft little sweet mouth and wanted more.

Yugi was laughing inside as he formulated his plan to get Marik where he wanted him. He put the rest of the chocolate into a bowl and grabbed the bowl of peeled bannana's from the fridge glad he had gone shopping for earlier. He walked into the upstairs room and set it in his bed room. He made several trips leaving Marik in the kitchen alone and standing there.

He grabbed the tea from the stove that had just boiled over. Making a tray and preparing the tea he guided Marik up the stairs and into his bed room. Marik was spacing out when he heard the lock click shut with the door. Yugi leaned back onto the door and smiled a smirl forming on his usually serene face. Yugi advanced on Marik and sat across his thighs his botom firmly planted on Marik's arousal. "you know Marik that i've been wondering something."

Marik looked skeptical and was puzzeled that the normaly innocent hikari would stradly him and be so seductive. "No what were you wondering?"

Yugi's smirk widdened and grew to touch his whole face "If egyptians are better in bed than japanes wanna help me see whose better."

Marik was stunned but thought it over he got Yugi , sex and to piss off the pharaoh latter so why not. He nodded and thus began their valentine experiment. It lasted for hours till the world outside grew dark and at last Marik had tired out the sugar happy Yugi. They walked to the front door both wobbling a bit but stable. Yugi escorted Marik to the door and kissed him with a passion few knew he held. He parted from Marik and stepped back gasping as he remembered something. He told Marik to wait a moment and ran back to the kitchen grabbing the hearts he had made earlier. He handed the chocolate to Marik and kissed him once again. "Hey Marik come back tomorrow and I'll give you something sweeter."

Marik nodded and left whistling in the cold night air as Yugi closed the door and began preperations for the next sweet treat he would get considering tomorrow is white day. He smiled as he contimplated the many positions that Marik could bend and still be fuckable. He laughed and smiled and thinking of what people would say if they knew the truth about Yugi a smirk appeared on his supposedly innocent face as he went back up the stair his door closing his door laughing at the fun he would have tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
